


A Bad Pun

by joaniedark



Category: Homestuck, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his companion go on the quest to destroy the ring of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Pun

The road to Mount Doom was a terrible and perilous one. Every step that they took was another sharp jab, another sliced foot, another injury that just foretold the inevitable doom that was certain to await the pair at the end. Sam would never understand quite why they had been trusted with the ring, with this dreadful quest. Every ounce of his being longed for the beauty of the shire. The peace and tranquillity was all he ever wanted, and when he closed his eyes, he could just taste the sweetness of a fresh strawberry on his lips.

Still, he knew that they had to push forward. It was of such utter, vital importance that the two made it, that they ended the plague upon the land at the hands of the wretched man whom had ruined the lives of all beings, to stop the hordes before they would reach the shire, too, and take away all beauty and light from the world. It was his duty to keep safe the one who held the ring, and he was more than willing to hold this great burden for the one who held an even greater burden than him.

Even if it meant he would never know happiness again.

His head hung down in slight sorrow. No, he had to be strong. He knew he could make it through all of this. He just had to believe in himself, in his companion, in their utter need to survive and make it through this darkness into the light of day. There had to be some sliver of hope he could cling to, that they'd make it through this. He felt the touch of his companion's hand on his shoulder, and he felt comforted. Yes, as long as the two of them were together, he knew they could make it through.

"Hang in there, sir, I have faith we'll make it safely through Mordor," he said, swallowing his fear as he pushed the words out.

His dear, sweet grey-skinned smiled from behind his thick layers of face paint.

"Of CoUrSe, LiTtLe DuDe," his companion said, "NoThInG sToPs SaMwIsE gAmZeE."


End file.
